


oh tell yourself this is how it’s going to be

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Aziraphale finds Crowley after a battle in the 6th century, and while the Arrangement isn’t quite in place, that doesn’t mean he’s going to leave him there alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	oh tell yourself this is how it’s going to be

“Stay with me.”

Aziraphale heard it, barely more than a breath, but he heard it all the same. He looked down and saw Crawley—no, Crowley—with tears streaked on his face. Their eyes locked, and Aziraphale couldn’t look away. Not that he really wanted to, anyway. They were surrounded by death on this field of war; Crowley was the kindest sight for miles. The battle had ended awhile ago, yet men were still dying. Aziraphale heard them call out and wanted to help, wanted to bring them healing or lessen their pain, but could feel that he had exhausted his powers for now. He could only help in human ways now.

“You know I can’t,” Aziraphale finally replied, and he was surprised to discover that he wished he meant it. He didn’t want to leave Crowley, not after he’d sensed him defending a wounded soldier from a particularly zealous attacker. There hadn’t been time for Aziraphale to go and help; he had to “watch” from across the field as Crowley desperately fought off the attacker while the victim continued to lose blood. Crowley had won, but the man had still died. There hadn’t been time or energy for any sort of demonic influence to bring him back from the brink of death. He was but one of a thousand, yet he was one that Crowley felt responsible for. 

The demon took a shuddering breath, and looked up into the bright sun. His glasses had fallen off at some point, Aziraphale noted, or maybe he hadn’t worn them today. Lately, he had taken to just leaving the cover down on his helmet.

 **You shouldn’t know a thing like that** a voice inside Aziraphale said.

 _Since you do know a thing like that, you should do something about it_ another voice said. A quieter, kinder voice.

“Come with me.” Aziraphale extended his hand and ignored the puzzled look on Crowley’s face. “We can’t exactly stay out here much longer—both our sides will be taking their inventory soon enough. But I do know of a place where we can get something to drink.”

Crowley’s puzzlement shifted ever so slightly into something approaching a smile. Aziraphale wasn’t even sure if Crowley was aware that he was doing it. But either way, he took Aziraphale’s hand, and pulled himself up into a standing position. He didn’t say thank you; Aziraphale didn’t want him to. He only wanted to watch over Crowley in this moment, and not think about how this was maybe the wrong thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Bastille lyric.  
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
